


the intentionally non-traumatizing tentacle one [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Music, No Tentacle Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jedusaur's tentacle alien ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	the intentionally non-traumatizing tentacle one [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WIP Amnesty: the intentionally non-traumatizing tentacle one](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165613) by jedusaur. 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gae3qi6csc1398h/tentacles+by+jedusaur.mp3)
  * [MP3 from Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/intentionally-non-traumatizing-tentacle-one)
  * **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 4 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
